gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Telefonnummern
miniatur|[[Niko Bellic mit Handy am Ohr]] Telefonnummern existieren in allen Teilen der GTA-Serie, sind jedoch nur in Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto V über das Handy wählbar. Durch das Aufrufen des Tastenfeldes kann man eine maximal zehnstellige Nummer eingeben. Diese Nummern können auch Cheats sein. Nummern in Grand Theft Auto IV Nummern, die funktionieren *911 = Notruf ::Taste 1 = Polizei ::Taste 2 = Rettung ::Taste 3 = Feuerwehr * 948-555-0100 – ZiT (Interpret und Songname des laufenden Songs erhalten) * Cheats Nummern, die keine Wirkung haben * 545-555-0122 - Nummer einer unbekannten Person * 215 - Roman Bellic Enterprises * 893-555-244 – Zu verkaufen/vermieten * 973-555-1966 – ATM - Money Access Systems * 765-555-4400 – Harold H. Hoofter – Exclusive Broker * 555-0127 – BITE! * 323-555-2396 – Verkauf von privat (die Vorwahl 323 ist tatsächlich die Vorwahl von South Central, Los Angeles) * 069-555-0107 – Videothek * 201-555-0113 – Sportartikelverkäufer * 699-555-1125 – Pizza This * 555-RECRUIT – Polizei * 1-555-945-SEEYA – No Problemo Bail Bonds * 699-555-0183 – Alderney Korean Food Catering * (258)-555-5974 – Lieferservice * 555-5975 – Insurance Income Tax & Travel * (254)-555-4912 – Telefonkarten * 555-555-NAIL – Nail-Her-Nagelstudio * 069-555-'0111 '– Nail-Bar-Schönheitssalon * 669-555-0173 – Lee Herbal Product * 669-555-0138 – Fruit- und ThriftEx-Computerhandel und Reparatur * 699-555-0192 – Hautpflege (Betta) * 669-555-0182 – Alderney Immobilien * 669-555-0157 – Alderney Reisebüro * 069-555-0167 – Crazy Tattoo * 069-555-0121 – Westdyke Nail Bar * 069-555-0122 – Gaulle * 069-555-0145 – Teppich-Montage und -Reinigung * 069-555-0176 – Perücken * 555-3487 – Blue on Blue Army- und Navy-Bekleidung * 069-555-0199 – Panoramic * 555-1027 – Zu vermieten * 069-555-0121 – Eris * 069-555-0109 – Tomada Da Forma Herren- und Damenmode * 069-555-0113 – Alonso’s Sports * 669-555-0142 – Alderney Autos * 069-555-0117 – Lebensmittelgeschäft * 669-555-0173 – Chinesisches Geschäft * 699-555-0178 – Alderney-Möbeldiskont * (213)-555-1089 – Zu vermieten ( Die Vorwahl 213 ist die tatsächliche Vorwahl von Teilen von Los Angeles und Compton) * 555-1034 – Alderney Immobilien * 699-555-0189 – Juwelier Dr. Quim * 699-555-0193 – Video Game World * 672-555-6579 – Büroflächen zu vermieten * 555-1067 – Bürohandel * 657-555-6769 – Zu verkaufen * 699-555-0184 – The Hair Guy * 699-555-0127 – Family Jewels * 669-555-0163 – Alderney’s Best (Fruit, Tinkle, Genic, FACADE, FACE, 16:20, Aiongold, Rimmers) * 699-555-0183 / 699-555-0126 – Fangita’s Braiding Shop * 555-CA$H – Check$ Ca$hed * 201-555-0820 / 669-555-0143 – Orientalische Einrichtungsgegenstände * 669-555-0040 – Move Move Inc. * 555-SPOON – Madame Faux Pas Sppon Up Home Cookin’ * 555-2020 – Da Druz Restaurant & Deli * 555-227-975 – Bog Standard Electronics * 808-555-0868 – Schwedische Apotheke * 893-555-2267 – Zu verkaufen/vermieten * 555-4567 – Electronic Center * 555-5700 – Lennie’s Fireproof Door Co. * 555-3867 / 555-4830 – Police Dept. West District Mini Precinct * 973-555-1487 – Agencia de Trabajos/Arbeitsagentur * 555-1125 – Echte italienische Pizza * 555-555-5023 – Back to Reality * 555-5123 – Vinewood Laundromat * 555-7878 – Flowers McSherry, Inc. Nummern in Grand Theft Auto V Nummern, die funktionieren *911 = Notruf ::Taste 1 = Polizei ::Taste 2 = Rettung ::Taste 3 = Feuerwehr * 184-555-0101 - For Sale, Foreclosure * 555-0161 - For Sale, Wolfs International Realty * 555-0186 - Mosley Auto Service * 424-555-0137 - Earnas You Learn/ Garden Works * 310-555-0192 - Childcare by the hour * 555-0184 - Fast Service! * 555-0124 - Aural Plesures * 752-555-0124 - Ronnie's Luxury Car Wash and Detail * (555)-0143 - Roofing * 555-0160 - For Rent * 555-0142 - Plumbing 24 Hours * 555-0109 - For Lease * 557-555-0169 - For Lease * 818-555-0169 - For Lease * (301) 555-0156 - Dynasty 8 * 323-555-0174 - Hwan Cafe (s.o.) * 323-555-5555 Downtown Cab Co. * 555-0139 - David Cho von Robinson Real Estate (spielt Musik in Endlosschleife) * 1-999-SBLEACH - Sunset Bleach Cleaning Service (AB-Ton, legt dann auf) * 555-0178 - Fix your accent (AB-Ansage) * 555-0164 - I love 72, Dragon Brain and surfing the web ... BE MY FRIEND (Fax) * 555-0190 - Mollis, buy one pack get second half price!! (AB-Ton, legt dann auf) * 555-0180 - Lost dog/friend... (Ansage: "We are not here call back later") Nummern, die keine Wirkung haben * 310-555-0185 - Lost Cat * 555-0194 - 24HR Locksmith * 555-0176 - 'Minky' The Clown * 1-999-G4GOODS - Big G Goods * 555 9955 - Plumbing Plomero * 555 6746 - Plumbing & Electric * 184-555-0101 - ein nicht genannter Immobilienmakler Nummern mit Cheats Trivia * Es kommen real existierende Vorwahlen vor, z.B. 213, 323, 069 etc. * Allerdings gibt es keine einheitliche Vorwahl. Jede Stadt hat unzählige Vorwahlen. *Das fiktive Präfix 555 kommt fast in jeder Nummer vor, es wird in vielen unabhängigen fiktiven Telefonnumern verwendet, um Überschneidungen mit realen Nummern zu vermeiden. *Die 69 ist als Easter Egg auch in vielen der Telefonnumern enthalten. :Siehe Hauptartikel Grand Theft Auto IV Cheats, Cheats (TLaD) und Cheats (TBoGT) : Kategorie:Cheats Kategorie:Listen Kategorie:Telekommunikation